


New Ideas

by kakimashitaMOVED



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, bottom!noiz, wow how did i even manage to write this what hte heckie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 10:01:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kakimashitaMOVED/pseuds/kakimashitaMOVED
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Aoba.”</p>
<p>Aoba rolled his eyes, sucking in a calming breath before replying, “Yeah?”</p>
<p>Noiz was quiet for a moment, his eyes searching Aoba’s face for something that the older man couldn’t quite grasp, but before he could say anything Noiz was speaking. “I want you to fuck me.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Ideas

**Author's Note:**

> ((i suck at titles okay really what even are titles))
> 
> late birthday present for my super kawaii baby [jansku](http://aoprince.tumblr.com/)!! she told me like a month ago that all she wanted from me for her birthday was some aoba-topping-noiz smut, and so here it is. uvu
> 
> also sorry about the ending it's dumb and lame but these two are dumb and lame as well so it all works out amiright 
> 
> anyway please enjoy!!

Noiz’s hand jostled Aoba’s leg gently, his gaze drifting slowly from the television to his companion. When he met Aoba’s gaze the blue-haired man looked curious, eyes silently inquiring what he wanted.

“Aoba.”

Aoba rolled his eyes, sucking in a calming breath before replying, “Yeah?”

Noiz was quiet for a moment, his eyes searching Aoba’s face for something that the older man couldn’t quite grasp, but before he could say anything Noiz was speaking. “I want you to fuck me.”

_What._

Mouth hanging open slightly Aoba stared at Noiz blankly, not exactly absorbing what had been said. When the cogs in his head finally began to turn again he feels his cheeks heat up a little, the bold statement replaying in his mind until he could make sense of the words. “So you – you want me to—”

Noiz nodded slightly and Aoba huffed, leaning back against the sofa. He did his best to ignore the hand that wandered over his thigh, caressing the denim of his jeans and sending small jolts through his nerves. “You know that I’ve never, uh…” He trailed off, not wanting to actually say it aloud, “… right?”

Getting a little impatient, Noiz picked himself up from the sofa, swinging his body around and promptly settling down on Aoba’s lap. “I know,” he clarified in a soft, clear voice, hands sliding over Aoba’s chest. The firm muscles jerked under the pads of his fingers as he leaned in, lips brushing against Aoba’s ear. “Fuck me, Aoba.”

Aoba had to make a conscious effort to suppress his groan but his back arched involuntarily at the rough whisper in his ear, pressing his chest against Noiz’s. Noiz laughed quietly, nipping at Aoba’s earlobe teasingly as he waited for a response. “Okay,” Aoba breathed, running his hands over Noiz’s waist and planting them on his hips.

Noiz smiled triumphantly. Standing up again he grabbed Aoba by the wrist and pulled him up with him, leading him quickly through their house and straight to the bedroom, where he swung the door open and immediately threw himself down onto the bed. While Aoba watched on, Noiz tucked his arms under his head. "Well, come on then."

Anyone could tell that this was a challenge. Aoba couldn't resist, fitting his body neatly over Noiz's and kissing him deeply; Noiz responded eagerly, parting his lips and letting Aoba's tongue slide against his with determination. He broke away with a gasp after a moment, and Aoba moved south almost instantly, removing his tie and unbuttoning his shirt in a matter of seconds. He worked fast to say the least, hands never stopping and now unbuckling his belt. "Someone's eager," Noiz joked with a smirk, unable to help himself.

Aoba scowled half-heartedly at him but didn't reply, instead sitting up and pulling his shirt over his head. Noiz appreciated the view - Aoba was quite thin, not particularly muscly, but his slender appearance suited him perfectly. Long blue hair cascaded down around his chest and shoulders, and Noiz longed to just reach out and touch it, feel it running through his fingers, silky and soft.

Catching Aoba's gaze he gave the other man a small smirk, beckoning him back down. He complied quickly, returning his attention to Noiz's crotch; leaning over his lower half he mouthed at his arousal through the layers of clothing, pressing his hands into Noiz's hips when the younger man tried to buck upwards. He was always so impatient – _this should teach him a lesson_ , Aoba thought wryly.

With his movement compromised the best Noiz could do was untuck his shirt and unbutton his pants, before his hands too were trapped in Aoba's grip. "I'm not sure I like this side of you," he grumbled. "Am I not allowed to do anything?"

Aoba didn't even look up at him. "Nope."

"Nothing? At all?"

"Nothing."

Ignoring Noiz's incessant whining Aoba lifted his head, tucking his hair behind his ears. He was grateful that Noiz had unbuttoned his pants for him, and reached for the button on his own. Noiz watched him pull his jeans down and off completely before settling back down to work on Noiz's dress pants. Hooking his thumbs in the belt loops he pulled them down swiftly, leaving them to rest around his thighs before moving back up to repeat the action on his underwear.

Noiz shivered as he was exposed to the cool air of the room. Aoba wasted no time, taking his half-hard dick into his hand and stroking him lazily; the blonde squirmed under his touch, curling his fingers into the bed sheets and forcing himself to look away when Aoba bent his head and licked a slow line along his shaft. Piercings dragged over his tongue, the metallic and sour taste making him wrinkle his nose but he dutifully continued his ministrations, swirling his tongue over the head experimentally. “Fuck,” Noiz breathed, chest heaving as he struggled to keep his hips locked in place on the mattress. Aoba only hummed at him, taking Noiz further into his mouth and sending erratic vibrations through the younger man’s erection. Noiz silently cursed Aoba’s beautiful voice for having such a strong effect on him, muffled or not.

A thought suddenly sprang to the forefront of his mind and he grabbed Aoba's attention before he got too distracted. "Lube," he elaborated when he received Aoba's curious gaze. Aoba stared at him reluctantly, not wanting to move, but eventually nodded and moved upwards again, reaching for the bottle they kept in the bedside table.

Aoba had seen Noiz do this plenty of times before, but it felt a little odd now that he was in this position. "Take your time," he said, sensing Aoba’s uneasiness. Closing his eyes he slowly began to wriggle his legs out of his clothes, sitting up a little to slip his shirt off. "No rush."

Taking a calming breath, Aoba nodded, pulling Noiz's pants away for him and raising his legs. Noiz shuffled down on the bed compliantly, bending his knees so that his legs could fold neatly against his chest. Eyeing Aoba curiously, he couldn't help but notice that the blue-haired man was staring; raising an eyebrow, he called, "It won't bite. Though I wouldn't object to the idea of being bitten, myself."

Aoba looked unimpressed at the comment, but muttered an apology before busying himself with the bottle of lube. Once his fingers were adequately coated in the substance he was leaning down, pushing cautiously at Noiz's entrance and sliding his index finger inside. Noiz bit his lip to hold back his voice, the hand he had moved to his dick halting so he could concentrate on relaxing his muscles.

"This okay?" Aoba asked quietly, and Noiz nodded reassuringly. He hadn't noticed before but Aoba had incredibly long fingers, though it made sense considering how slender the rest of his body was. It didn't take long for him to adjust to the lone digit, and soon he was pushing back against Aoba's hand, seeking more. Aoba carefully pulled his hand back and when Noiz felt it pushing in again there was an extra finger in the mix.

"Whoa," Noiz groaned, rolling his hips a little at the tight sensation. Aoba stopped moving instantly but Noiz just shook his head. "It's fine, it doesn't hurt." And he wasn’t lying, it really didn’t hurt – it was just a remarkably strange sensation. He likened the feeling to the pressure one would put inside a balloon – or something like that. Metaphors weren’t really his forte.

Aoba didn't seem completely convinced but slowly began to move his fingers again. He scissored them gently, testing Noiz's reaction and was rewarded with the blonde's back arching off the bed. This seemed to boost his confidence a little, and he thrust his fingers somewhat roughly into his partner, searching for that sweet spot that would elicit the reaction he was hoping for.

When his fingers finally brushed against Noiz's prostate the younger man moaned, eyes shooting open. His toes curled and he waited for that amazing feeling to course through him again, but it never came. He glanced down at Aoba, who just pursed his lips and shrugged. "It's not as easy as you make it look," he admitted, but Noiz wasn't paying attention.

“Hang on,” he huffed, making Aoba’s pause with uncertainty, “I wanna try something.”

Lightly waving his hand in Aoba’s face he motioned for the older man to sit up. Confused as he was Aoba obeyed, watching as Noiz repositioned himself so that he was kneeling in front of Aoba’s crotch. Startled, Aoba tried to move away but Noiz gripped his cock firmly before he could put any distance between them. He sighed in pleasure, gently rocking his hips into the touch before Noiz’s voice pulled his focus back. “Hey now, come on, you’ve got a job,” he reminded him, sticking his ass in the air suggestively.

“Right, sorry.” Aoba leaned forward, balancing precariously on his knees and trying not to crush Noiz down onto his dick as he pressed his body weight further and further over the blonde’s back. Reaching his hand forward the rest of the distance he slowly pressed his fingers back into Noiz’s entrance, just as he felt lips touching the tip of his aching cock; he tried his best to focus, gently pumping three fingers in and out, flexing them occasionally and gradually stretching his lover open. Noiz pushed his hips against the intrusion eagerly, feeling Aoba's fingers slide deeper inside him, rubbing his walls and making him writhe. His own focus was failing him, mind hazy from heat and stimulation – hands fumbling over the bed in search of the bottle of lube, he flipped the cap and poured a generous portion over his palm, sloppily coating Aoba’s erection with it using drawn-out, languid strokes. He heard Aoba gasp as the cold liquid came into contact with such a sensitive area.

Not long after, Noiz decided he had reached his limit. "That's enough," he urged, but Aoba made no move to stop. He whined instead, gripping Aoba's shoulder. "Please?"

Aoba bit his lip. "If you’re sure," he murmured, sliding his fingers out and almost cringing at the lewd _pop_ it created, cheeks flushed in embarrassment. Noiz quickly returned to his earlier position, pulling Aoba down with him and crushing their lips together but breaking away a few seconds later gasping for breath. His skin felt hot and sweaty, and he whimpered into Aoba’s ear quietly, pleading wordlessly. Anxiously, Aoba lifted himself up and into position, letting Noiz wrap his legs around his waist. “Tell me if you want me to stop,” he reminded him, before burying his head into Noiz’s bare shoulder.

As the older man carefully pushed himself in Noiz waited patiently – he wasn’t sure what he had been expecting but it was a lot less painful than Aoba usually described it. Maybe he was just a little too rough with his lover, Noiz thought. He stroked his hand along Aoba’s back reassuringly, urging him to go faster, but apparently the message wasn’t received the way he had intended it to be because Aoba seemed to slow down even more. Noiz tossed his head back with a loud groan – partly because of the pleasant feeling coursing through his hips but mostly because he just wanted _more_. How on Earth did Aoba ever manage at this pace? Noiz decided that Aoba must have incredible patience to do this so slowly.

“Are you okay?” Aoba’s concerned voice asked, shattering Noiz’s train of thought. He’d stopped moving completely (much to Noiz’s distaste) and was watching the younger man’s face, studying his features cautiously.

“Aoba, I’m fine.” He reached his hands up and cupped Aoba’s cheeks, locking their gazes. “Keep going.”

Aoba tried to look away. “But Noiz, I don’t want to hurt you—”

“ _Aoba_.” Summoning as much heat as he could into his words, he braced an arm on the bed and pushed himself up so that his lips pressed against Aoba’s ear. Closing his eyes, he whispered, “Fuck me _hard_ , Aoba.”

That did the trick. With a small choking noise Aoba steadily began to move his hips again, and Noiz let his body fall back onto the bed, satisfied with his work. He wrapped his arms around Aoba’s neck and pushed his hips back in time with Aoba’s thrusts, creating an overwhelming sensation that had them both moaning into each other’s necks.

Aoba’s legs felt weak – he wasn’t used to this much moving around during sex. Digging his knees into the bed he put more power into his movement, watching Noiz’s eyes snap open and widen, accompanied by a loud cry of surprise and pleasure. “Oh my god, _yes_ ,” he whimpered, drawing in heaving breaths through his open mouth. Aoba pressed light kisses against his jaw, nibbling his bottom lip teasingly. Incapable of coherent thoughts, Noiz mindlessly continued, “ _Harder._ ”

A particularly hard thrust was enough to catch Noiz’s slipping attention, and he looked up at Aoba to see the other man with a half-pained, half-exhausted expression. He was worried for a second when Aoba’s rhythm faltered momentarily, until the blue-haired man muttered, “Dammit,” under his breath, leaning back and hooking his arm under one of Noiz’s legs and driving forward with tenacity. Noiz felt his back arch upwards, and he gripped Aoba’s forearm tightly, grinding his teeth together determinedly before giving up quickly and letting his voice out.

Noiz was louder than Aoba had expected him to be – well, louder than usual, at least. He moaned and groaned noisily at every thrust, occasionally calling out things like, “More,” “Harder,” “Right there,” “ _Oh god yes Aoba._ ” After a while the words all blurred into nonsense inside Aoba’s head and he doubted he could have tried to focus on them even if he wanted to.

“Noiz,” he panted, vision fuzzy around the edges, “I-I’m gonna—”

Noiz pulled him down into a rough kiss before he could finish his thought process, stealing away the last sliver of restraint he clutched at and whispering against his lips, “Come inside me, Aoba.”

With a stifled cry Aoba’s vision went white, squeezing his eyes shut as he came harder than he was sure he ever had before. As soon as it hit him his body went numb, limbs shaking with the effort of keeping their owner’s body weight fully supported, but he forced himself to keep going, reaching a trembling hand down to Noiz’s painfully hard erection to stroke him to his own release.

It didn’t take much – the sight in front of Noiz’s eyes was so unbearably erotic that it only took a few loose motions of Aoba’s hand before he climaxed, spilling over his stomach with nothing less than what Aoba considered to be a scream. He didn’t stop moving his hand until Noiz was writhing underneath him, chest rising and falling rapidly.

It was as if someone had flipped a switch; as soon as Aoba lifted his hand away he collapsed on top of Noiz in a boneless heap, breathless and tired. Noiz snaked his arms around Aoba’s back to hold him impossibly closer, silence falling around them as they just struggled to regain the ability to properly inhale and exhale.

Finally, Noiz swallowed, testing his voice. “Wow,” was all he said, and when Aoba tilted his head to look up at him Noiz’s eyes looked distant, as if he was seeing something in front of him that wasn’t there. “Just… wow.”

Aoba gave a small laugh. “Is that all you have to say?”

“No, of course not.” His arms tightened around the older man slightly, expression suddenly lighter. “Is it always that intense? I never had any idea that’s what it’s like for you all the time—”

“Idiot,” Aoba interrupted, playfully smacking the side of Noiz’s head. “You’re much better at it than I am.”

“Don’t be ridiculous, that was _amazing_ ,” Noiz argued, putting as much emphasis as he could onto the adjective. Almost as an afterthought, he added, “We have to do that again.”

Aoba snorted. “Yeah, we’ll see about that.” Sitting up, he managed to pull out of Noiz before he collapsed back down again, rolling slightly to the side. “You aren’t gonna be able to walk tomorrow, you know.”

Noiz arched an eyebrow but didn’t answer – he knew better than to start what he couldn’t win. Aoba took his silence as his own victory, smiling happily and curling into the blonde’s side. “Also, don’t forget you have work tomorrow.”

Dammit, he was right. Perhaps being on the receiving end all the time wasn’t as great as he had initially thought. At least Aoba got to stay home the next day after they had their fun. “I’ll just call in sick,” he said nonchalantly, turning his head to press a kiss onto Aoba’s nose only to be met with a laugh.

“No way. Take your punishment like a man.”

“What punishment? I had no idea I was being punished for anything.”

“Fine then.” Aoba thought for a moment, clearly trying to choose his next words wisely. “Why don’t we call it the… spoils of victory?”

Noiz opened his mouth to argue again but found that he had no traction on which to argue. Aoba just grinned wickedly, obviously pleased that he’d won. Still, he leaned in and gave Noiz a soft kiss before settling down beside him again. “I’m sorry. I’ll be more sympathetic when I’m not tired.”

“Wow, you have such a way with words,” Noiz deadpanned, but smiled and wrapped his arms around Aoba’s waist. “I love you.”

Aoba, who had already closed his eyes, hummed quietly, lips twitching into a smile of his own. “I love you too, Noiz.”

**Author's Note:**

> the next day noiz wakes up and goes to take a shower but he falls over when he gets out of bed because his ass and legs are so sore and aoba just lies there pissing himself laughing
> 
> he then has to help noiz shower while he regains use of his legs because he still isn't gonna let noiz stay home from work
> 
> when noiz gets home later that night he's tired and grumpy and says that he couldn't complain about how sore his ass was to anyone at work because he didn't want to "tarnish his reputation" and aoba doesn't know if that's the stupidest, funniest or cutest thing he's ever heard
> 
> y eah the end ovo


End file.
